Purement symbolique
by annae09
Summary: Prusse ne devait plus vivre. C'est lui qui devait payer. C'est lui qui a prôné le militarisme allemand. Prusse devait mourir. C'était purement symbolique


Prusse ne devait plus vivre. C'est lui qui devait payer. C'est lui qui a prôné le militarisme allemand. Prusse devait mourir.

OOC sans doute. Mais je voulais m'échapper des clichés.

Hans = Brandebourg

Hetalia appartient à Hideakaz Himaruya.

* * *

30 avril 1945

On a perdu, comme prévu, comme attendu.

Ludwig est parti. Berlin est puni. Et moi, je survis.

Je ne veux pas sortir. Je veux croupir. Je ne veux pas le voir souffrir. Je veux le voir mourir.

Je n'ai jamais été un grand fan du moustachu. Je n'ai pas été aussi fanatique que Ludwig ou le Bavarois. Je désirais simplement un empire.

Il était le Führer, tout simplement.

Et aujourd'hui, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête, dans sa dernière demeure. Le sang a giclé. Le corps est tombé. La chambre est souillée. L'arme a atterri à mes pieds. Et moi, je l'ai regardé, sans éprouver un moindre regret.

Derrière le luxe ostentatoire des pièces, n'oubliez pas les quatre mètres de béton qui me séparent des profondeurs, le bruit incessant de la guerre au dessus de moi : un bunker isolé aux allures morbides de crypte dorée. Le meilleur mausolée pour le dégénéré lâche qu'il fut, un endroit bientôt saccagé par l'autre dégénéré de l'Est qui se convertira comme pilleurs de tombe.

Il n'a pas voulu me regarder il a pensé juste à tirer. Mais la petite Eva, elle m'a observé, assise sur le canapé, tout en avalant sa capsule de cyanure. Puis elle s'est allongée, s'est tournée vers lui pour le couver des yeux, comme bonne femme amourachée vers les limbes de la mort. Trop immaculée, trop manipulée, trop obsédée, elle inspire innocence, confiance et méfiance. Trop altérée, trop dépravée, trop tarée, elle est comme lui. Et son regard nonchalant cache la réjouissance ultime : être avec lui, pour toujours. Trop démesurée.

« Fuyez-vous la réalité ?

— Adieu, Herr Deutschland.

— Je ne suis pas Herr Deutschland.

— Qui a dit que ces adieux vous ont été adressés ? Je déplore que cela soit vous le seul témoin des derniers instants d'Adolf et moi.

— Ne pouvez-vous pas mourir en silence, femme ?

— Vous avez commencé, de façon _géniale_. Nous, on finit, de façon _magistrale_. »

Tous les éléments de la tragédie ont été joués. Le destin exceptionnel, le désespoir perpétuel, la mort conventionnelle… le pathétisme exacerbé qu'avait pensé le dramaturge Hitler aurait pu me plaire, si son indignité et sa cécité ne le poursuivaient pas, jusqu'à faire croire son excès d'hémoglobine aspergeant sa vie sur scène, nettoyé par le but ultime d'une Germanie imaginée. Il n'avait rien compris je l'ai saisi depuis vingt-huit ans. Et pourtant, je l'ai suivi. Il était le Führer, tout simplement.

« Qu'on les brûle, selon sa volonté. », ai-je ordonné à un des domestiques qui s'était précipité après le coup de feu.

J'ai obéi à celui-ci : il méritait de finir ainsi.

Il me reste plus qu'à attendre. Que les autres tombent, eux aussi. Et soudain, on m'a annoncé : « Le Reichstag est pris ! » Et j'ai pensé à Ludwig, réduit, à Berlin, soumis, et à moi, anéanti. L'Allemagne rêvée est belle et bien finie.

2 mai 1945

J'ai résisté bien plus longtemps que je l'avais envisagé : j'ai assisté à la destruction des documents et aux suicides des gens. Jamais je me suis montré si pessimiste, si défaitiste, si fataliste. La journée d'hier m'a carrément épuisé. Une douzaine de personnes tiennent encore debout. Quant à moi, j'attends, devant l'entrée, que les derniers SS se fassent tous liquider et que ce satané chien de communiste se pointe héroïquement conquérant, la faux et le marteau à la main pour me torturer avec, juste pour voir une couleur rouge.

La porte s'ouvre enfin. C'est Ludwig, comme je le pensais, avec son uniforme déchiré de la Waffen-SS. Pitoyable est le premier mot venu à l'esprit, vu son état bien amoché et désespéré. Les hématomes formés, les plaies façonnées, le corps ensanglanté, son visage tordu par une exaltation fatale, une déception brutale, une frustration probable, prouve son implication anormale pour une cause perdue d'avance. Juste derrière, le Soviétique apparaît, toujours avec cette candeur pernicieuse derrière ses simagrées joyeuses et prétentieuses. Il pointe une arme derrière la tête de Ludwig avant d'indiquer à ses hommes d'un hochement de tête de pénétrer le bunker. Ils se précipitent tous à fouiller dans les moindres coins le caveau des suicidés. Le Russe en arrête un afin de lui ordonner quelque chose. Celui-ci se retrouve à la place de l'enfoiré communiste et pointe à son tour son arme de guerre vers Ludwig. Le Soviet s'approche de moi, avec cette nonchalance innocente que je sais artificielle. Il profite de sa taille imposante pour me dominer. Un affreux dilemme s'impose alors à moi : vais-je lever les yeux pour lui montrer mon semblant de détermination ou rester la tête droite pour lui montrer un sentiment de consternation. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est de sortir mon sourire carnassier. Je n'ai que ça, contre lui,

« Gilbert ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ! Je voulais pas me retrouver avec le grand aryen là-bas mais avec toi !, a engagé l'enflure avec son accent rêche, le sourire aux lèvres.

— J'ai le drapeau blanc !, a répliqué Ludwig. Que voulez-vous de plus pour m'humilier ?

— Eh bien… j'ose pas de le dire mais… te briser les jambes jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter car tes grosses rotules blanches apparaîtront tellement j'arracherai ta belle chair rouge. Mais je peux pas. Dommage, non ? »

Sa voix enfantine mêlée à cette froideur assassine… Mon sang y est glacé. Trois ans que je n'ai pas entendu ses menaces. Trois ans que je n'ai pas affronté ce connard. Trois ans que je n'ai pas réuni mes plus grands instincts de survie. Ce qui me rassure un peu est qu'il est dans le même état que Ludwig, mais avec la jubilation en plus.

« Enfin, passons ! Gilbert, tu me fais visiter ? Il paraît que t'es resté tout le temps ici ? T'es beau dans ton uniforme noir, tu le savais ? Et t'es plus blanc qu'avant. Je croyais cela pas possible. Et il est ton chef ?

— Mort, ai-je répondu

— J'ai envie de voir son cadavre. Il a pourri ? Et si on allait là où il s'est tué comme un…

— Retenez-vous !, a interrompu Ludwig. Et depuis quand vous vous montrez autant familier avec nous ?

— Tu connais pas le passé que j'ai eu avec ton frère. La prochaine fois qu'il parle, tuez-le, a ordonné le Soviet à son soldat.

— Putain, Ivan ! Arrête avec tes menaces débiles !

— Ne joue pas les frères protecteurs. Contente-toi simplement de me faire visiter, a-t-il insisté, son arme sur mon ventre. »

Je jette un dernier regard à Ludwig. Il me montre alors le drapeau blanc, complètement dépité. Il surveille en même temps le soldat soviétique qui brandit avec fermeté son fusil d'assaut contre lui. Il faut qu'on coopère, malgré le regard suppliant de Ludwig.

« Viens, Ivan. »

Je l'ai directement mené dans l'espace privé d'Hitler et ai subi toutes ces réflexions : « Oh… ils sont morts, ceux-là. » ou bien « J'aimerais bien te prendre ceci ou cela ». On est passé par son salon et son bureau pour le mener dans sa chambre, là où il veut se recueillir.

« Tu n'es pas armé, a-t-il tout de suite constaté. Pourquoi ? Tu savais que j'allais adopter mes techniques habituelles.

— Tu connais parfaitement la réponse.

— Justement, non. Où est passé ton attitude si rebelle et belliqueuse ? Ton arrogance, ton égoïsme, ton ambition, ta désinvolture, ton entêtement ? Au final, c'est ton pragmatisme et ta loyauté qui a tout mangé. Ton côté germanique va te perdre. Ah ! De l'alcool ! »

Le Russe s'est hâté vers les bières restantes et se servit de façon si naturelle. Il s'appuie sur le bureau du Führer puis observe le bureau vide. Il cherche sûrement quelques documents lui permettant de comprendre. Maintenant, il s'est mis à jouer les policiers voire les psychologues, si on comprend à quel point il semble fasciné par mon cas. La bouteille à la bouche, il continue à me scruter avec ses yeux perçants, ce qui me ramène à mon passé. L'époque où on me jaugeait de façon si méprisante, quand je n'étais rien avec Hans. Bordel.

« Ton rôle d'idiot de service bavant de jalousie te correspondait mieux. J'avais perçu ce changement lorsque tu as osé toucher mes sœurs mais j'en ai la confirmation. Ca t'a fait quoi de les avoir torturées et violées ?

— Tu me connais pas, Ivan.

— Et qui te connaîtrait mieux ? Tes frères allemands ? Roderich ? France ?

— Personne.

— J'ai oublié la Hongroise ! Et la tapette polonaise ! Peut-être Toris aussi !

— Tu peux te la fermer ? »

Tout d'à coup, il a balancé sa bouteille de bière vers moi. Elle m'a frôlé et atterri contre le mur derrière. Ce type est imprévisible. Et je l'avoue : il m'a fait peur. Je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon cri de stupeur.

« Si c'était de la vodka, tu serais mort, Gilbert. »

Putain… je dois m'écraser là.

« Quoique vous fassiez, les Boches n'auront jamais ma peau. Je pense avoir gagné plus de guerres contre vous que le contraire. Si t'es encore en vie, c'est parce qu'on a décidé de te juger. On s'est sûrement dit que, comme on a pas le moustachu, on pourrait avoir la personne qui lui ressemble le plus. »

Toujours ce ton si glacial, ses yeux si agressifs, son sourire sardonique. Son esprit lunatique devrait sans doute m'alerter mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Fierté allemande oblige.

Dois-je me défiler ? Non : il faut l'affronter, pour la dernière fois. S'il avait voulu faire quelque chose, il aurait fait depuis le début. J'ai encore mon orgueil devant lui, mon adversaire du froid, malgré qu'on m'ait bien piétiné.

« Le petit a plus de courage que toi, finalement. »

Il me provoque. Il aime jouer à ce jeu. Un vrai gamin dont le seul but est de briser tous les jouets qu'il avait trouvé.

« Je peux te poser des questions ? Il est comment, en vrai, Hitler ? T'as tué combien de gens ? Combien de Juifs ? C'était marrant de torturer la tapette ? T'as profité de Paris ? Et des jolis Françaises ? Je voudrais retourner là-bas… Tu savais que j'ai fabriqué un pont là-bas ? Oh et aussi… La neige t'a bien malmené, hein ? T'as bien baisé mes sœurs ? Je t'ai touché à Stalingrad ? Le désert ne t'a pas trop coloré ? Impossible pour toi ! Que je suis bête ! Ca t'a fait quoi de voir le mec qui te ressemble le plus se suicider ? »

Il veut que j'explose. Il sait que je ne peux pas être indifférent face à ça.

« Tu blagues là ? J'ai simplement suivi ce dégénéré car il m'a dit qu'on pouvait détruire de la planète des communistes comme toi qui foutrait de la merde !

— Et qu'il te vengerait de France ? On connait tous l'histoire.

— Sauf une petite enflure de Bolchévique qui ne sait pas ce qui se passe autour de lui !

— Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que t'es pas armé ? Je pourrais te torturer ici et maintenant.

— La personne qui lui ressemble le plus est Ludwig !

— Gilbert… Gilbert… Comme tu es aveugle !

— Ne me provoque pas !

— C'est de ta faute s'il est comme ça ! Que ce soit le moustachu ou l'aryen à l'entrée. Vas-tu nier ça ? »

Il m'a cloué au sol. Seul lui et Francis savent faire ça. Le Russe a toujours su me déstabiliser. Il a raison. C'est lié à mon histoire. Tout ce que j'ai fait, mon caractère, mes relations avec les personnes ou les nations…

Un opportuniste avec Ludwig, une ordure avec Feliks, un connard avec Roderich, un salaud avec Eli et un enfoiré avec Francis. Hans avait raison : j'avais la folie des grandeurs. Ce sentiment de puissance m'avait envahi… de savoir mon influence sur le monde. Tout le monde en avait rêvé, de se savoir proche de l'empire romain ou de l'empire franc : Antonio, Roderich, Francis, Arthur, Ivan… puis moi.

Tout est de notre faute, paraît-il. Tout est de ma faute, est-il.

« Dis-moi, pourquoi tes remords me paraissent faux ? Tu as aimé Hitler.

— Non… je…

— Tu as cru en lui, au moins. »

J'ai cru en lui. Je ne l'aimais pas mais j'ai cru en lui. Il n'était pas Wilhelm. Il n'était pas Bismarck. Il n'était pas Fritz. Et mes valeurs militaires m'avaient toujours conduit à suivre les ordres d'en haut, même si tu n'aimais pas le type qui commandait. Et puis, les autres semblaient être en extase devant lui. L'idée si lointaine et si désirée de faire passer notre frustration était alléchante. Me venger des Juifs, des communistes, des Français, avoir un autre empire.

« Tu étais bien plus bavard, à l'époque.

— Je sais… Tout est lié à ma vie. L'Allemagne est liée à ma vie. A jamais. Même quand je mourrais. C'est pour ça que tu veux me juger ?

— Je veux te punir en bonne et due forme pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir. Le jugement est l'idée de l'Américain et de l'Anglais. Ils vont pas tarder avec France de venir vous rejoindre à Berlin.

— Pourquoi c'est toi qui m'administre la punition ?

— Les autres, ils veulent le blond. Moi, c'est toi que je veux. »

Qu'il arrête d'être aussi espiègle ! La façon dont il me lorgne me retourne complètement ! Purement russe comme pratique ! Il suffit simplement de quelques gouttes d'alcool !

Suis-je si désiré ? Ai-je une si grande importance ? Sûrement pas : une importance malsaine pour lui seulement… l'Américain voulait Ludwig parce qu'il ne connait que lui. Arthur, le plus grand rancunier que je ne connaisse, voulait lui faire payer le Blitz. Et Francis… il nous en voulait, à tous les deux. Mais il préfère accabler Ludwig. Il m'a trop accablé auparavant.

« Et tu m'as toujours pas montré le cadavre de ton Führer.

— Il ne vaut mieux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il a été incinéré deux jours avant que tu n'apparaisses.

— Oh… c'est chiant ça. »

8 mai 1945

On m'a toujours dit que mon écriture était merdique, que ma signature ne ressemble à rien. Le Soviet a du penser la même chose lorsqu'il a vu qu'il n'arrive pas à distinguer « Gilbert Beilschmidt » sur l'acte de reddition militaire qu'il m'a fièrement montré, le sourire aux lèvres. Il a voulu que je le signe, malgré le désir de Bavière de le faire. Il s'est senti bien plus apte à le signer car il se pensait maintenant bien plus proche de Ludwig que moi lorsque je frôlais à chaque fois le suicide contre le Bolchévique pour Barbarossa. Foutaises.

« Signé à 1h01, le 9 mai 1945 à Berlin.

— Il est 23h01, le 8 mai 1945.

— Pas pour moi, le perdant. »

J'ai entendu Saxe soupirer bruyamment. Il en a marre de ce manège. Je sais qu'il me reproche tout et n'importe quoi. Mais là, il a raison. Ma rétrospective de ma vie doit être faite. Avant que je ne disparaisse.

Tout ceci fini, j'ai quitté le plus vite possible la pièce, laissant Poméranie faire la discussion avec le Russe. Je dois retrouver tous mes journaux et commencer le travail le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, le piano de Roderich résonne, du Mozart. Chaque compositeur définit l'humeur de l'aristo. Chopin pour la colère, Beethoven pour la joie, Mozart pour la tristesse.

« Tous les aigles noirs ont péris. »

Moi qui l'avais pensé rétrograde, c'était Roderich qui avait prononcé ceci en premier. Alors que j'y croyais encore, à cette idée d'empire. Finalement, il m'a suivi.

Et j'ai repensé à tous les acteurs de ma vie, pour savoir qui m'a le plus influencé. Hitler, Hindenburg, Wilhelm II, Bismarck, Louise, Friedrich II, Barberousse. Et Ludwig, Roderich, Hans, Eli, Feliks, Toris, Ivan, Vash, Arthur et Francis.

En feuilletant les pages de mon journal, j'ai pensé que je me suis trop impliqué. Que je n'aurais pas du.

Mais j'étais génial, à l'époque. Et ma déchéance m'est rappelé que trop souvent, en ce moment : « C'est toi qui paieras. Tu as été responsable de tout. »

On a dit que l'Allemagne devait quand même payer, même si elle a été ménagée. Au final, c'est moi qu'on a décidé de tuer.

J'étais responsable de tout.

25 février 1947

Disparais, Gilbert. Non, c'est la Prusse qui doit mourir. C'est purement symbolique.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux vivre encore ? C'est à eux de décider…


End file.
